Autumn Tales
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: A collection of autumn prompts. Some Kurama/Hiei.
1. Raking Leaves-kurama and hiei

**#1: Raking Leaves-Kurama POV-Kurama/Hiei**

"So...What is the point of doing this?" Leaning on the rake, I looked over to Hiei, who was sitting on the porch steps, "Because it is a normal human thing to do, and my mother hasnt the energy to do so." He shook his head, sipping the cider I'd made for him, "I thought you said she was over the flu-thing."

"She is," I shrugged, "but she still gets tired." He nodded, setting the mug down and walking over to me, kicking a leaf on to the pile I'd made. "What are you going to do with them?" "I will place them in bags and place them on the curb. Someone will take them in the morning. However," I smiled, setting the rake down, "There is one human tradition to do with these leaves." He made a yelp as I pushed him on to the pile, jumping in after him and throwing leaves in the air. "Leaf pile," I explained, grinning at his confused expression.

"Was this your intention the entire time?" He threw his own handful into my hair. Laughing, i shook them out, "Possibly."

"Hn. Weird fox..."


	2. Hay Ride-Yukina and Kuwabarra

#2: Hay Ride- Yukina/Kuwabarra

"Kazuma it's beautiful!" Yukina smiled softly, tucking her hands into her pockets while looking in all directions, "I never knew the leaves could turn so many colors!" Kuwabarra grinned, pleased that she had gone along with the idea. The tractor was slow, letting them take in all aspects of the fields as they were pulled along the dirt path. They could make out the figures picking apples along the orchards, the sounds of tourists laughing and picking squash and pumpkins. "Im glad you like it, Yukina," blushing, he held out his gloved hand. She looked at him curiously; her pale face lit up and she slid delicate features between his own, "Thank you so much for showing this to me," she kissed his cheek, laughing at the pink that spread across his face.


	3. Corn Maze

**#3: Corn Maze**

"Damn it Kuwabarra, I told you we shouldnt have come this way!"

"Oh whatever, you were the one who came this way! I wanted to take the left but Noooo, YOU said it was wrong!"

Yusuke huffed, taking a corner and staring at the dead end, "You know, I think I've seen enough corn to last me a lifetime."

"You bet," Kuwabarra nodded, picking an ear of corn to toss on the ground, "Now would be a great time to have Kurama bere...he could just MAKE an exit for us, you know?"

"Yeah," Yusuke looked at the setting sun, "but how much you wanna bet he would make it harder for us?"

"...Good point."


	4. Horror Movies

**#4: Horror Movies-Kurama, Hiei friendship**

"So...this is supposed to be frightening?" Cocking his head, Hiei states intently at the screen, sipping the soda he had been holding for half the movie. "That is what the box said," Kurama sighed, shrugging and looking rather bored with the while thing, "although, compared to what one sees in the demon realm, nothing is scary anymore, no?"

"Hardly," Hiei snorted, shaking his head at the right of a hand flying across the screen, "Oh for GODS sake, it doesnt even look realistic!"


	5. 5: Marshmallow Roast

**#5: Marshmallow Roast-group friendship**

"...What is it?" Hiei leaned toward the stick Kurama was trying to hand him. On the end of it was what looked like a gooey cotton ball.

"A Roasted Marshmallow," Kuwabarra smiled, smashing one between two crackers, "and if you do this and add chocolate, it's called a smore, and it's delicious!" He took a bite to price it. He and Yusuke tried not to laugh as they helped their demon friend assemble his very first camping treat.

"Hn," Hiei shrugged. He eyed Kurama as he stuck another white mush on to a stick.


	6. 6: Camping

**6: Camping**

Hiei decided the perfect thing to do for Kurama's mid-season vacation was to take a trip to the mountains. With the leaves changing color, Kurama's red hair was beautifully complimented as he manipulated the branches to form a sort of teepee. "Hiei," he smiled brightly, "I must tell you how much i appreciate you finding this place. It's perfect." The hiyoukai smirked, breathing in the natural air and appreciating the valley for it's complete and utter lack of ningen stench and boise. "You are welcome fox," he nodded toward the circle of stones, "now shall I set up the fire, or would you like to do that aswell?"

"Well," Kurama tipped his head, pretending to contemplate, "let's say you do that and I will hunt something to cook over it. I need to hone my skills, after all." Smirking, Hiei touched a dry log, letting the small teepee of wood catch fire. "There," he nodded, "shall we have pheasant or-"

But the kitsune had already flitted off in a blur of silver. Yes, Hiei decided, camping was just the thing Kurama needed.


	7. 7: Nature Hike

**#7: Nature Hike-Hiei/Kurama**

"So...they do this every year?" Kurama smiled at the charmingly confused expression on the fire demon's face. "Yes Hiei," he nodded, picking a red leaf from a low branch, "In the human realm, they anually shed their leaves in the Fall, and they will grow back in the Spring. If you don't think of the depressing metaphore for death, it's rather pretty, don't you think?" "Hn," Hiei followed his fox along the dirt path, running his fingers across orange leaves and kicking up crisp twigs, "I suppose..."


	8. 8: Scrapbook

**#8: Collecting for Scrapbook**

"Human tradition," Kurama smiled, shrugging as he adjusted the cape over Hiei's shoulders. The small hiyoukai was dressed as a zombie, which they had both decided would do very well with his spiked hair. He was disguised in torn clothes, smeared with (mostly) fake blood and white face paint.

"Uh huh," Hiei quirked a brow, "and what are you supposed to be?"

"I am a vampire," Kurama grinned, showing fangs he'd grown for the night, strands of white hair peeking through sanguine. "The cape is an utter cliche, but that is part of the fun."

"Suichi, Hiei, smile!" They looked up and were instantly blinded by a bright bulb. Blinking the spots away, Hiei opened and closed his mouth as he saw Shiori holding a camera in the doorway. "Mother," Kurama sighed, "Why tonight?"

"Because," she smiled, "It is the first time I've seen you and Hiei dressed up together, and it IS going in my scrapbook. Right next to the firework photo." Hiei cringed as he remembered how startled he'd been by the sparkler she head handed to him. This woman, he decided, has far too much blackmail. Now if he only knew where she kept this 'scrapbook' of hers...


	9. 9: Costume

#9: Costume (Shiori POV)-Young Kurama and Hiei

I understood how close Hiei and my son were; after all, Hiei had been there for almost every major holiday for the last three years. And even though he smiled and Suichi assured me he was perfectly fine, I couldnt help but feel uneasy at how realistic Hiei's Costume was... Green skin and realistic eyes all over his torso. Hiei was indeed a very scary boy. But also an artistic one...


	10. 10: Trick or Treat

**#10: Trick or Treat**

Shiori was beaming as she knelt before her son, gently smearing white paint over his face, "Oh you're so scary!" she giggled, winking at her husband who waited on the couch with a camera. "He'd better be," Haru (1) laughed, snapping a quick picture and adjusting the lense, "vampires are supposed to be very popular this year. God knows that blood looks real enough."

Oh honey, it does not," Shiori clucked her tongue, nodding in satisfaction and holding up a mirror, "Suichi, look! So spooky!" Quirking a brow, young Kurama blinked, "I...look different," he said softly, looking up with that serious expression that unnerved his parents from time to time, "Are we all supposed to look like this?"

"Yes honey," she ruffled his hair, putting the black hood up to complete the Costume, "during Halloween, children dress up. You remember what i told you before?"

"Yes mother," he had resigned himself to this the year before, although he still thought it was embarassing and completely pointless...but it made them smile, and made him seem normal. And if looking strange one day a year was normal, then he would go along with the games. Smirking, he put the pointed hat on his mothers head, "There. Now we are ready."

1: Haru is the name i gave to Kurama's first human father for no reason...


	11. 11: Haunted House

11: Haunted House

Ghosts, Yusuke decided, could not be that scary. After all, he had been one himself and he didnt think he was frightening. Hell, people couldnt even see him! After fighting some ugly as sin demons, Haunted houses were nothing to be entertained. He couldnt help it if Keiko disagreed...


	12. 12: Pumpkin Picking

**#12: Pumpkin Picking**

"Hey...Kurama..think you could help me with this one?" Looking up from his book, the kitsune stood from his spot benetan the old tree. Keiko was holding a small and rather misshapen pumpkin, batting her lashes charmingly as Yusuke held one the size of his head. "You see," she said with a smile, "It's the perfect color but it seems a little...off. And Yusuke will be bragging all day that he found one better than mine...and seeing as how you're so good with plants..."

Kurama smiled and shook his head, "As you say, Keiko-chan..." he took it from her and for a moment, the little pumpkin glowed a pretty silver before it formed into a perfect circle. "There you are," he nodded, satisfied, "it should be very easy to carve now. Just do not tell Yusuke i helped out."

"No problem," Keiko winked, "Our secret."


	13. 13 Decorate

**#13: Decorate**

"Genkai, what do you think?" Hearing Yukina's eager voice , the elderly psychic rolled her eyes, standing from her spot in front of the TV to inspect the entry way. Ever since those damn brats if hers had explained about Halloween, the young ice maiden had been a tad eager to follow human tradition. "...what is it?" she asked, putting her cigarette out in one of the many ashtrays. "It's a mummy!" Yukina giggled, clapping her hands together. Apparantly, dressing a giant paper mache doll in toilet paper made her happy. And hell, even Genkai couldnt argue that ridiculous bright smile. "Do you think they will like it, Genkai?" Shrugging, the old woman smiled and looked at all the fake cobwebs, "Sure. And if they don't, we'll keep it up all year. Maybe it'll scare those brats off for a while." "Oh, Genkai!"


	14. 14: Candy Apple

**#14: Candy Apple**

"Are you Sure this is edible?" Hiei sniffed the bright purple treat Kurama had claimed was an apple. Although, he knew exactly what apples were and he was Sure his friend was tricking him... "Yes Hiei," Kurama smiled, "it is called a Candied Apple. The apple is simply coated in melted hard candy, much like what you ate yesterday, remember?"

"Yes..." Hiei said carefully, "but im pretty Sure apples are not supposed to be this color..."

"Just try it...please."

"Nope," the hiyoukai set the 'apple' down, "While i believe you that it is not poison, I very much doubt apples should be so colorful. Keep that one. I will have a normal green one, thank you."

"Suit yourself, Hiei."


	15. Scaring People

**#15: Scaring People...Hiei POV**

Kurama had explained that one of the traditions of Hallows Eve was to scare people. I watched his eyes light up as a smile spread across my face. "What are you thinking?" he asked coyly. "What better time," I felt my hair split, knowing my skin was taking on a green tinge, "to stretch our demonic solbes? Don't tell me you won't enjoy impressing your neighbors with our costumes, fox..."


	16. 16: Scary Stories

**#16: Scary Stories**

"the boy realized with horror, that she was missing half her body!" Keiko ended dramatically, holding the flashlight beneath her chin to make shadows. Yusuke and Kuwabarra laughed, tossing popcorn at her as Kurama smiled gently. "Keiko you tell the same one every year," Yusuke teased, dodging the hand that was meant to swipe his head.

"...so...that's it?" Hiei cocked his head.

"What do you mean that's it?" Kuwabarra waved his hands, "she crawls toward you...cut in HALF!"

"And...?"

Shaking his head, Kurama just pat Hiei's shoulder, "Don't forever, Hiei," he sighed, "such things are impossible in the human realm, and thus, scary."

"...Sure," Hiei huffed, "Scary indeed. Ani Toguro was more frightening than that!"

After exchanging glances, they all nodded in agreement.


	17. 17: Truth or Dare!

#17: Truth or Dare -shonen ai.

The Urameshi clan was spread out in Kurama's living room, impressive in it's size and decorated with black ribbon, candles, and admittedly creepy vines that changed position from time to time. Kuwabarra and Yusuke had cried out when it snuck up on them in the doorway, leading Hiei to choke back laughter as he sipped the drink Kurama had made for him; Something called 'spiked cider' that Kurama decided to cut him off from for a bit.

"Alright!" Yusuke slammed his shot glass down, cheeks flushed from alkohol as he pointed at his 3-eyed companion, "Hiei, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh no, I've played this before and i know where it goes."

"Whatsa matter short stuff? Scared?" Glaring, Hiei tossed a chunk of ice at Kuwabarra, who was laughing and making faces at him. "No i am NOT Scared, I have just played this game far too many times with the fox and i know where it goes!"

"It will be rated PG-13 Hiei," their companion, tall and white haired came in to restock the ice and beer, "no need to worry about such things with them." Yusuke and Kuwabarra cackled, "Oh I don't even want to know, fox boy..." Yusuke sniggered, "what kind of dares you guys have given eachother..."

"Ew! Urameshi, don't go there! Gentlemen do not discuss matters of the bedroom," Kuwabarra drained his beer and reached for another.

"FINE. Dare, you fools..." Hiei rolled his eyes, accepting a refill of whisky as his fox sat behind him. "Oh, oh!" Yusuke raised a hand like they were in school, "Dare you to lay one on Kurama! Right here!" Sighing, Kurama shook his head, tail flicking at his side, "Yusuke he doesnt-" He was cut off by Hiei's lips pressing to his own, eyes drifting halfway despite the mocking calls of their friends.

"Wow, hot guys," Yusuke toasted them, "remind me to take a photo next time to show Keiko!"

"Laugh if you will Yusuke," Kurama chuckled, "It's your turn."

"Ok, gonna play it safe...Truth."

"Alright...if you could kiss anyone of the same sex and had to, who would it be? Kuwabarra does not count because you two have done so already." Hiei snorted as Yusuke flicked his ear, "Don't even go there, guys! You know why i did that! Um...i guess I'd kiss Shishi Wakamaru." Kurama chuckled. "Shut it, fox boy. You're just jealous because he's prettier than you."

"Ah yes, the beautiful Shishi, foolush though he was..." No one could argue.

"Kurama! Truth or-"

"Dare," Kurama shrugged carelessly.

"Give Hiei a lapdance!" Yusuke grinned as Kuwabarra sputtered, "Hey it's supposed to be my turn! Damn what IS it with you and the gay stuff tonight, Urameshi?" "What?!" the mazukou gestured to their demon friends, "you're telling me you've never been curious about what they do together since their both secrative enough to work for the CIA? We didnt even know they were together for like 2 years, Kuwabarra!"

"Well," Kuwabarra tapped his fingers on the table, "i guess it wasnt so weird since they never even talked to anyone else...yeah what the hell. Go for it guys."

"Hiei," Kurama bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, "if i may, for entertainment purposes?"

And it was at that moment that, wide eyed, Yusuke and Kazuma decided that their fox friend would do very, very well in a strip club...

Laughing at the playful catcalls, Kurama kissed his lover's cheek and took his place sitting down. "Now," he crossed long legs, "a Truth for the both of you. If you were together...who would be seme and who uke? Perfect honesty."

Sputtering, Yusuke pointed between himself and his friend, receiving a nod from Hiei.

"Well," Yusuke scratched his head.

"I guess," Kuwabarra sighed.

They looked at eachother and spoke simultaniously, "I would be Uke."

They blushed as their demon's laughed, Hiei hiding behind his palm, "Fox, i never want that image in my head again, got it?"

"I must admit," the yoko chuckled, "that was not the answer I anticipated."


	18. 18: Pumpkin Carve

**#18: Carving Pumpkins!**

"Um...Hiei...what's it supposed to be?" Yusuke paused above his friend's project, fully prepared to place the candle inside to show him why one carved pumpkins in the first place.

"I carved the gourd," Hiei shrugged, "is that not what I was instructed to do?"

"Well...yeah but...oh man..." The mazukou shook his head with a smile, deciding it would be a bad idea to tell his tempermental friend that 'carving' really wasnt the same as 'demolishing'. He liked living too much. So, he placed the candle atop the stabbed-up Pumpkin anyway.


	19. 19-Haunted-horror prompt

#19: Haunted, Karasu & Kurama, HORROR

I couldn't admit to them that these things were happening...because, to them, the horrors were long gone, buried in the memories long dead on Hanging Neck Island. The island, appropriately named in its structure, had been destroyed during Yusuke's fight. But, for me, the memories were often all too vivid.

At times, I saw myself with white hair glinting in the mirror, yellow eyes wide and afraid, without the cold demeanor I was once known for. And sometimes, when I was alone, I still felt the cold fingers wrapped around my neck, the choking sensation, the urge to vomit as the demons in the mirror looked back at me.

"He's gone...you killed him". So many times I tried to convince myself. I layed there, violet eyes meeting my own as I choked on those bones wrapping around my neck. "When I like something, I like to take it away," he whispered. I would wake from a sound sleep to his slender body on mine, grinning with rotting teeth and explosive pain was ripping through my skin...!

"You're not real," I whispered, sure I was only saying it in my mind. After all, what could it be but a dream, since no one heard it, no one saw it...my team mates didn't sense anything unusual. To them, it was over, so it must have been over...!

"Pretty fox," he brushed his lips against the pulse of my neck, drawing blood from my ribcage as he dragged those long nails, "Who really defines what reality is...?"

And what argument could I give? For when I looked in the mirror, feeling his teeth sinking in to my throat, I only saw myself, smelling my own blood and gunpowder. When I struck, intent on slashing through flesh, my claws met empty air, though I did not hear silence; I heard that mocking laughter. And when I woke up biting my pillow, screaming as explosives ripped me apart again and again, I woke up with only old scars, sweat dripping from my brow.

"Such pretty hair," he whispered as I readied myself for school, running the comb through my human locks, "It's such a shame you don't take better care of it." He cackled as I said goodbye to my mother as I watched her for any scent, any sign of fear. As always, things were completely normal.

Even now, I lie here, gasping for air. I can smell Hiei outside, resting in the tree as he does when he can sense this paranoia. I close my eyes, try to let my mind go blank. 'It's just a bad dream' Yusuke told me, 'Hell, I have them all the time.'

But so many times the dreams have left me with burns on my back, stomach, legs...new burns so perfectly aligned with the bombs that had been detonated against my skin. Hiei looked at me, insisting it was insomia, a human illusion, nothing there. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I swallowed dryly as he spoke, seeing white hands running through his hair. 'He is here!' I wanted to cry, 'Don't you feel him?'

'Sweet fox,' he whispered as I bit my fist, drawing blood, 'You have finally gone mad...' My room smelled of gunpowder, sickly sweet, old blood and dust. When he perched at the end of my bed, stroking my legs that I'd nearly lost, I pulled my knees to my chest, laughing. "Just a dream," I whispered, wiping sweat from my brow.

"Yes," Karasu echoed, "But what sweet dreams they are..."


End file.
